


Gaywatch

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baywatch AU, Beach Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, M/M, Ongniel AU, Romantic Comedy, Summer Romance, all the good guys are gay or taken or sometimes both, flirty strangers to lovers, hot and light smut, lifeguard AU, lots of shirtless daniel, lots of thirsty ong, super gays, vacation in busan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Seongwoo goes on a trip to Busan for summer vacation with his best friends, Mina and Somi. It's great to get away and see the views. Not just the ocean, but the exceptional men known for their masculine attitude and attractive accents. One day the group encounters a slow motion running hottie with the body of a god--the resort's life guard. He's friendly, often looking, smiling, and waving at Seongwoo but Seongwoo refuses to talk to him. Well, he simply can't because he loses the ability to function.





	Gaywatch

Gaywatch

 

 

Seongwoo was relaxing on a small resort beach in Busan while sitting on a beach towel between his best friends from college, Mina and Somi. The area was pretty, clean, and fresh. Everything painted shades of blue and yellow. The facilities up-to-date, well-run, and organized. They could go to one of the large wooden sheds that contained equipment and borrow whatever they needed, towels, boards, beach balls, chairs, umbrellas.

Mina was on her phone while Somi was reading a book. He’d tried to read but the warm summer sun made him sleepy, so he looked at the softly crashing, turquoise waves instead. Since they were beautiful and always moving and he didn’t have to concentrate to enjoy them, he didn’t feel as sleepy. This had to be one of the most beautiful oceans that he’d ever seen. This area at least was protected so it was free of the trash and pollution they might find in other areas. It was like looking a postcard of Hawaii.

His thoughts drifted off, not to the usual things related to school, chores, or his future, but more in the direction of the meaning of life and why certain things in nature were so uniquely beautiful to the point it made him choke up. The ocean had always done weird things to him. It brought him peace and calm, took him away from his life issues, while making him look at the world anew.

The girls were here mostly to get a tan and swim, but he was here simply to look at the ocean. He had fair skin and he liked to keep it that way, which was why he wore a thin, white, long-sleeved button-up shirt and blue shorts to his knees with thick layers of sunscreen on. He wasn’t a strong swimmer so the idea of getting into the waves past his thighs was terrifying, so a swimsuit wasn’t needed. Plus, it was quite chilly when the wind picked up.

Though he had promised the girls to attempt boogie boarding at least during their two-week vacation. Mina’s father’s company had given them a deal on a resort hotel so they’d decided simply to stay here instead of losing large amounts of their money abroad. She had invited them to come along with her, which allowed them to have a trip for relatively cheap. They merely had to help pay for food and buy their own gifts and clothes while they shopped.

Yesterday they had rented a jeep and gone on a drive all along the coast and camped a couple hours in the mountains just to take photos of them ‘roughing it’ while eating roasted marshmallows, the day before that a cruise with various water sports, and the day before that they spent shopping and visiting the seafood markets. They’d walked way too much so today was the day where they planned to relax and rest their sore muscles while getting lots of Vitamin D.

“Hmm, this is nice. Why didn’t we do this earlier?” Mina hummed as she put down her phone and pushed up her sunglasses, lying on her back in a frilly, light pink onesie tucked into washed out denim shorts, her dark hair splayed out on the towel.

Somi, the more daring and curvy of the two girls, was in a skimpy black bikini on her stomach, flipping her legs lazily in the air as she flipped the page of her book, hair in a high ponytail.

“Yeah, right? It’s great. I love not doing anything. How about you, Seongwoo? Aren’t you bored? Hello, earth to Ong-vid~”

Mina patted him on the shoulder and he jumped. “Oh, sorry. I was spacing.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Mina flashed him a sympathetic smile. “It’s boring being with girls, huh? We’re not your kind of eye-candy. Somi, let’s find him a guy to flirt with.”

“Oh, good idea! That will change his mood. Right on it.” Somi sat up, closing her book and tossing it in the sand, smiling enthusiastically.

“Girls, what are you doing? You should be looking for a man for yourself, not for me.” He grew flustered, biting back a smile, sticking his hands and toes deep in the warm sand.

“We can look together. We all know each other’s types.”

“Seongwoo is a bit hard though. We need to find someone that has a Disney face with a Marvel body. A rarity.”

Mina pouted, narrowing her eyes at him accusingly. “Ah, right. You’re so picky. Can’t we just go for anyone sort of handsome like us?”

Seongwoo shrugged. “I never said that’s my type. You just assumed based on some actors and idols I liked.”

“Your exes too. They were all like that.”

“Ugh, exes.” His nose scrunched up. “Let’s not talk about relationships. Part of being here is to get away from those thoughts.”

“We won’t. Who wants to be in one of those stinky things. We’re here to eye-shop, maybe have a fun fling that’s not going to go anywhere.”

“What’s with you and shopping, Minari? You’re such a shopaholic. There’s a book about a girl like that. The main character is just like you.”

Mina had bought so much yesterday that her father had called her, asking if her card had been stolen. She had so much stuff she had to buy extra luggage to bring it back. She wasn’t at the point that it was ruining her life though.

The cuter girl shrugged. “I see something I like, I can’t help but want it. Oh, like that man there! Should I talk to him?”

Seongwoo commented dryly, “Um, no? He’s obviously married.”

“Aw. Bummer. All the good ones are taken or gay.”

Mina pouted, Somi nodded, and Seongwoo just laughed. It was hot and slightly uncomfortable with them clinging to his arms but he was used to it. Most of the friends he had were girls and they all liked to coddle him like their little brother. Since he was handsome with rather masculine features, it led to comical misunderstandings that he was dating them, sometimes multiple girls at once. Not many guessed that he was gay from a mere glance.

They spent several minutes watching people passing by, swimming, surfing, playing beach ball, lounging or flying kites. For the most part there were families and some clear teenagers. There weren’t too many men in their twenties or thirties, let alone those that looked above average and single.

“Hubba hubba! Eleven o clock!” Mina slapped Seongwoo’s arm excitedly, gasping like a drama queen.

They whipped their heads slightly to the left. Time seemed to slow down and the theme from Baywatch played in Seongwoo’s mind as his eyes traveled across the sparkling, white sand. A tan, muscular, tall, shirtless, blonde god was jogging past them, seemingly in slow motion and with way too much sensual bounce. His physical was amazing, his body perfectly toned, his shoulders incredibly broad, his face cutely handsome with a hint of sexy. Plump lips and almond shaped eyes. His blonde hair wet and slicked back, lightly bouncing in the breeze. He was barefoot. Even his feet and the lazy way he moved his large body was attractive.

The blonde god caught them staring with their mouths dropped as he jogged near. He shyly laughed and looked off into the distance, his smile sweet, making his eyes squint and large dimples pop out on his fluffy cheeks. That made him look younger but he was clearly no teenager.

He bowed to them a few seconds later and greeted with a friendly tone in the thickest dialect, “Good afternoon. Nice day, right?”

“Yeah, nice is putting it simply…” Somi murmured as they watched him jog away.

The back view was too much for Seongwoo to handle. He had a thing about nicely toned, large backs, plus the man’s thighs and calves were thick and his bottom round and extra plump. A sheen from either sweat or the ocean mixed with lotion made his skin positively glow, so dewy he wanted to stick his lips to it and slurp.

“Holy…” he looked away, gasping for air and clutching the sand.

The girls held onto him, all three of them feeling faint and breathless. After one glance at him, they grew worried and started to fan his face, wearing dazed smiles. Seongwoo absently stared at the ocean as if he’d gotten the shock of his life, blinking rapidly and huffing.

“Was that real? You okay, Seongwoo? Yeah, that’s exactly what we meant earlier.”

“He’s 150% your type. Oh my god. He’s gorgeous. What a body. Decent face too. Handsome but cute. Manly but rather youthful so you can’t guess his true age. You should totally go for that. Or I will.”

“No way. I couldn’t. He’s too much. He’s intimidating. Did you see his body? His smile? I wouldn’t even be able to say hello. You go for him, I don’t have a chance. Just looking at all that makes me a nervous wreck and tongue-tied. Ah, what did I just see? My head is literally ringing, I don’t feel good…” Seongwoo groaned, pressing his flushed face into his knees.

Mina comforted him, stroking his head, while Somi checked out where the man was rushing off to.

“Judging by the floating device he’s carrying and that there’s a whistle around his neck, it seems like he’s a lifeguard. Yup, definitely. He’s going in now. A kid is being carried away by the waves. Oh, he’s a dang good swimmer. So fast. Seongwoo, you gotta see this!”

Seongwoo reluctantly lifted his head up to see that the blonde was in the water, swimming quickly against the turquoises waves with bulging graceful arms. He caught up to the floaty and swam backwards while calming the crying kid inside. The kid’s mother seemed very thankful. The blonde smiled sheepishly and then pat the kid on the head as they clung to his waist. It seemed that the lifeguard had made a new friend and that he liked kids.

“He’s illegally hot, he’s friendly, he runs sexily in slow motion, he’s a good swimmer, and now he’s good with kids. Just great,” Seongwoo groaned, burying his head back in his arms.

His friends laughed, patting him on the shoulder. They looked over at each other with twinkling eyes and nodded.

“You’re a goner.”

“Totally taken.”

 

 

Several more times that week they went to the same beach and sure enough they saw the ‘Baywatch babe’ there each time. The lifeguard walked up and down the beach with his red buoy, always barefoot and either shirtless or with a T-shirt unbuttoned so that his godly, smooth, well-defined chocolate abs showed. His shorts alternated colors and patterns each day.

He waved and smiled whenever he passed by, greeting them casually, asking if they’d tried the water out and were having a good time. Mina and Somi were brave souls even in front of handsome, shirtless hunks with killer smiles, so they responded, but Seongwoo was not. He wasn’t used to a man of that caliber at all.

The blonde looked at him directly whenever he passed, waving in a friendly manner and smiling brilliantly or sometimes rather sheepishly, seeming like he was waiting for an answer but Seongwoo only stared in awe with a dazed, goofy smile. The girls’ new favorite past-time was coming up with ways to get the friendly lifeguard to interact with Seongwoo instead of merely passing by. They had it in their minds that he was interested in Seongwoo as well, saying something about his eyes being full of stars and caressing his face when he looked at him.

Seongwoo had to roll his eyes and snort at them, sure that the blonde sea god was straight. He was masculine, he moved with confident, extra smooth swag, he worked out, his voice was super deep, he didn’t even seem like he wore much sunscreen or ever went near make-up or fashion. There was not a thing about him that seemed gay.

The girls insisted that he was stereotyping his own kind. Of course, there had to be gay men that were manly and not so obvious. Seongwoo insisted they were merely getting stuck in their fantasy play because they were bored, romantic fools. Men that hot had to be straight. Because he wasn’t the lucky sort.

Their suggestions ranged from cute to amusing to ridiculous, but he wouldn’t think to attempt any of them. He was a coward when it came to approaching men, and he didn’t think he could pull off some sort of set-up. He was still learning how to act. He was a complete rookie and that required someone not an amateur.

“How about you pretend to be a foreigner and write something in Korean in the sand? Ask him for help.”

“And what if he speaks to me in English? I can’t say much. I’ll get found out right away.”

“Build a sandcastle and pretend that you’re having trouble with it, then ask him for help.”

“I’m twenty-three years old, not three. Like an adult wouldn’t know how to build a sandcastle. That’s embarrassing.”

“Pretend you have a cramp. Or get cut by some coral. Then he’ll give you medical assistance.”

“You want me to bleed out just to talk to him? No, that’s too dramatic. No hottie is worth risking my life. There could be sharks in that water.”

“Ask him to teach you how to swim. You need the help anyway.”

“Again, as an adult, that’s super embarrassing. But unfortunately true.”

“Pretend you’re drowning and when he gives you CPR, make out with him.”

“What the fuck? That’s so perverted! Who would do that?”

“I would.”

“Somi, what the hell! You need rehab!”

“Take off your shirt and put on sunscreen when he comes by, then ask him to rub the parts you can’t reach. Then you moan erotically and talk about how his hands feel amazing.”

“Oh, ew, that’s creepy. Why would he even agree to do that? That’s hardly part of his job description. And I’ve got you guys here, so he would think it’s odd I don’t ask you.”

“Let’s play volleyball and ask him to join since we’re one player short. Your team.”

“Do you have a ball? Plus, I suck at sports. That could end up a total disaster.”

“No, it’s not. You can joke about how you attract balls of all kinds.”

“Mina! You’re going to rehab with this other thirsty hag!”

“We could ask him to teach us how to catch a crab.”

“I’m NOT catching any crabs. Have you seen how many legs they have? And how they crawl? Ew~”

 

 

 

“It’s really hot out today. It’s important to stay hydrated. Here’s some water. What flavor do you want?”

The girls giggled and elbowed Seongwoo. The blonde had passed by on his rounds, this time carrying a cooler full of water as if it were a box full of paper, the veins on his strong, tan arms popping out and drawing their attention. Seongwoo fidgeted, looking at the three water bottles that the as-ever smiling brighter than the sun itself lifeguard held out. He wanted to look up, but he was afraid that he’d get seen staring and drooling over his chest. Since he was slightly bent over, his pecks and abs had become more defined then ever, looking like a bar of chocolate and temptingly solid.

“I’ll take the strawberry…” he almost whispered, hesitantly taking it from the other’s hand.

The girls chose the flavors they wanted and then the blonde straightened up. “Stay hydrated, get in the water, go rest in the shade if you feel dizzy. Holler at me if you need anything. Name’s Daniel, by the way.”

“Okay, we will. Thanks for your concern. Have a great day.”

“Oh, we should introduce ourselves too. I’m Somi and this is Mina.”

“And this is…?” Daniel cocked his head, looking intently at the man sitting in the middle with his head bent down, a curious, amused twinkle in his almond eyes.

The girls tickled the shy brunette, making him laugh and yelp, his head popping up. “What?”

“Your name. Daniel here asked you what your name is,” Mina pressed, stifling a giggle and shaking his shoulder.

Somi was also having a difficult time composing herself. She poked his arm and jerked her head, scolding him fiercely with her eyes. “Go on. Don’t be rude. People in Busan think that people from Seoul are rude enough as it is.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. He glanced up for a second, focusing on the mole beneath one of the blonde’s eyes instead of his gorgeous, soul-stealing eyes, muttering, “Oh, um… I’m Seongwoo.”

“Ah, I see. Hello~ Seongwoo, Mina, Somi. Nice names. Well, I’ve got to pass these out. Protect the public, you know. Except I’m more like ‘water man’ than Iron Man. Kind of lame but it is what it is. See ya later.”

The girls waved goodbye, laughing softly at his joke, mesmerized by the crooked, sheepish way he smiled. The blonde hesitated to go, this time looking at Seongwoo, seeming like he was waiting. The girls rolled their eyes, stifled laughs, and poked him.

“What?” he snapped, jerking his head up from fiddling with his toes, eyes going cutely wide as cherries when faced with Daniel looking at him. “Oh, you’re still here…Bye. Good luck today. Don’t drown.”

Mina slapped him and Somi appeared as if she had developed a migraine. Seongwoo flushed and ducked his head in shame, biting on his lip to hold back a frustrated groan. He couldn’t have said anything lamer.

To their surprise, Daniel laughed uproariously as if it were the funniest joke on the world. He laughed until he had tears in his warm, milk chocolate eyes. He wiped them away, chuckling and panting.

“Whew. You’re a funny dude, Seongwoo. Thanks for that. I feel energized thanks to you. I surely won’t drown. No need to worry there.”

Once he was gone, the girls shook Seongwoo and squealed excitedly.

“He likes you, see!”

“He was totally flirting with you!”

“Whatever. Don’t put silly ideas in my mind. He could be straight. He’s friendly to everyone from what I’ve seen. Maybe he was bothered by my silence or feels a need to get people to open up in order to enjoy their time more.”

“Eh~ Stop sailing down the Denial river already.”

“Don’t play the girl in Clueless. What happened there was totally a sign. He’s interested in you, 200%.”

“There’s a difference between being kind and trying to get to know someone.”

“He’s always looking at you more than us and he pushed you to answer because you never talk to him. He was trying to interact with you and get you to open up. He probably was curious what that prettily handsome man’s voice sounded like.”

“I bet that before we leave, he’ll find another way to talk to you. Just wait.”

 

 

Sure enough, Daniel came back less than an hour later with a kite in hand. The girls wore smug smiles, teasing Seongwoo with their eyes over their slipped down sunglasses. He told them he’d found it abandoned in a tree at the edge of the beach and thought they might like to try it out before he brought it to the lost and found building.

“It’s really easy, in case you don’t know how to do it.”

“Of course we—” Seongwoo went to say something and the girls both covered his mouth at the same time, ignoring his glare.

“We really don’t~ There’s not much wind or space in Seoul for kites.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. It’s really fun. Well, more so than fishing, I guess. I prefer flying drones but the wind’s too strong and if the sand gets inside, it will get totally ruined.”

“Oh, you like to fly drones? What else do you like to do?”

“Tons of stuff. I’ve got a bunch of hobbies. Reading, watching movies, biking, models, puzzles… There’s pretty much nothing I like to do.”

Mina pursed her lips, put off by the vague answer. Seongwoo blushed because Somi whispered in his ear, “Shall I ask him if he’s also into doing pretty boys like you?”

He slapped her leg hard, making her gasp. Daniel looked over with concern. Seongwoo smiled innocently, wiping his hands.

“Mosquito,” he explained.

“I’ll show you a mosquito, Ongie,” Somi hissed, sharply poking at his most sensitive spot, the underside of his calve, making him jump and squeal to get away.

He tripped over a mound of sand. The girls gasped, attempting to jump up to catch him. Daniel was faster. In two smooth, wide strides on his impossibly long legs, he was there, acting like a safety net.

“T-thank you…” Seongwoo started, then froze, realizing his hands and chin were against a warm, slightly damp, musky smelling, incredibly firm and smooth chest.

He jumped back in horror. The girls had their hands over their mouths, clearly smiling in shock.

“Woah. Quite the clumsy fellow, aren’t ya?”

Daniel held Seongwoo’s arms, catching him from tipping backwards this time, chuckling heartily. He righted him firmly, his biceps bulging and veins popping as he flexed with the strength he put into his arms. Seongwoo nearly swooned on the spot, bright red to the point he probably appeared sunburned, as his eyes shifted, taking in too much yet not enough close-up hotness at once.

_What a body! There’s not a single flaw! If only I could touch it again…_

He was put at his wit’s end when he soon got the chance, reminding him of the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’. Daniel stepped around behind him, putting the rolled-up string in his hand. His solid, warm chest was on Seongwoo’s back, their arms brushing directly since Seongwoo happened to be wearing a T-shirt that day. His head was nearby, almost brushing up against his cheek. Large, exceptionally warm, silky hands encompassed his gently.

_What’s with this intimate position? It’s heavenly but it’s also hell. The torture, the things I’m imagining, the things this is doing to my heart._

“Let the sting out by unraveling it like this. At first, let it out a lot. When it’s in the air, if you have it too out it’s hard to control. You should feel the wind. When it’s pulling at it, roll it in to keep better control. When it’s dropping and there’s not much wind, you should unravel it more and pull it to another area, trying to find currents. If it starts to drop suddenly you should roll it in until there’s hardly any slack and pull it up before it hits the water. If it gets to the water, you’ll never get it back. You got it?”

“Yes, I see. Hmm-mm… Um…what?”

Daniel chuckled, glancing at him, causing their cheeks to brush and Seongwoo to gasp and then bite down hard on his lip. “Seems you have a hard time understanding. Good thing I’m used to that. I usually have to explain to kids ten times before they get it. At least you should take less than that, right? You are tall enough that you must be over twelve.”

Seongwoo flushed at the teasing, embarrassed that he was coming across as dumb. It was true that he had a hard time catching explanations the first time though. Especially if they were that long and detailed.

“I’m not that bad. Can you explain again? Simpler and slower.”

“Sure. Concentrate this time, Seongwoo.”

_With the way that your big body vibrates against me when you laugh and the sound of that rich, silky, deep voice and that attractive, thick accent—I doubt that’s possible. But I’ve got to try. Otherwise I’ll be stuck like this for an hour and my senses will be completely frayed, I’ll probably be a dysfunctional vegetable._

Before Daniel started to explain, Seongwoo risked a glance back. The girls gave him cheering gestures, mouthing ‘Fighting! You can do it!’ and ‘His body feels awesome, right? You better flirt!’

 

 

 "I can't do it. It's too hard."

 Seongwoo hung on his blue boogie board, watching with envy as the girls who looked like they were having the time of their lives on top of their white boards smiled and giggled. "It's easy! You will get the hang of it. Just keep trying."

 "Yeah, that's your biggest flaw, Ong. You give up too easily. Get up and try again!"

 "Ugh, this is tiring and not fun at all. Why did I let you talk me into doing this? My balance is terrible and I'm scared the waves will take me far and I'll drown trying to swim back."

 "Eh, you have the board and we're not even five minutes away with your doggy paddling."

 "Stop whining and give it five more minutes, Ong. If you don't like it, we will let you go in by yourself."

 Seongwoo wiped his face and slicked back his raven hair. His feet dangled in the cool water, one ankle tied with rope so he wouldn't lose the board at sea when falling off.

 "I can't do that. As the only guy in the group, I have a duty to keep watch over you."

 "You won't be much help when you're tired and scared to let go of your board. We have Daniel. He's watching us. He will save us. You should go now and talk to him."

 Seongwoo turned to see--from when he didn't know--that Daniel was sitting in the sand watching them carefully with a serious expression as if he was sure something was going to happen to one of them and he needed to be ready. When he saw Seongwoo was looking at him, however, he raised his hand to wave, a smile softening his face, going from sexy to cute in a second.

 Seongwoo raised his hand and waved awkwardly, face heating. He felt like with Daniel watching, he wanted to show that he wasn't a quitter. He was determined to show that he could at least stand on the board for five seconds as a wave pushed it. That was his goal.

 He achieved it on the next try and the girls clapped. After a couple seconds more though, the board was wobbling and he was tipping precariously. A wave knocked the side, tossing him over and another wave crashed over that—this bothersome phenomenon repeated. He was too tired to swim against the layers of water pressing hard down on them. He sank to the ocean floor, squinting through the water which stung his eyes terribly, waiting for the water to swirl a bit less. Then, he pushed off the bottom and went to swim to the top, but the board was stuck, pulling him down. He yanked at it, trying to get it out of some rocks.

 The effort unfortunately took what was left off his air. He tugged feebly against the rope instead, trying to break it from the board, as his lungs squeezed painfully. Then he attempted with weak, shaking fingers to get the anklet off, which he stupidly realized he should have gone for first. The material was slippery and he couldn't see well. He could hear his friends calling his name and for someone to help, likely frantically searching the water for him. They weren’t going to make it in time. He only had a few seconds of air left in his lungs. He could feel it. The water seemed to be crushing in on him, sinking his heavy body, making his head dizzy and fuzzy.

 Ah, so this is how I die, how uncool, right in front of my crush as I tried to show off, he thought as he lost consciousness.

 

 

 Seongwoo fluttered open his eyes when he felt a warm breeze and glaring sunlight on his face, realizing by some miracle he had made it out of the water. He survived to live another day.

 Sensing movement, he shifted his head and eyes. He got a peek of a soaking wet, serious-faced Daniel checking if he were breathing or not. Seongwoo held his breath, too shocked for a moment at how close the man was. He closed his eyes in panic and remained still, not sure of what was going on or what he should do. He played dead like any other nervous animal as he learned to do from animal planet.

 Then, Daniel's hands were on his chest, pumping before they went to pull open his mouth and plug his nose with smooth, cool hands. Seongwoo woke up fully as lips were pressed along his and a gust of air pumped into his lungs. They left and came back a moment later. Then he was back to pumping.

 Holy shit. Daniel is giving me CPR. We had lip to lip contact. What do I do? Should I sit up and pretend to cough up water? Or should I use the plan that the girls mentioned before? I could steal a kiss. It would be extremely simple. I just need to hold his head and move my tongue forward.

 He was debating still when Daniel lowered his head but as soon as Seongwoo felt their lips together, he said to himself ‘screw it, I've gotta do this, when would I ever get another chance since he’s so out of my league’. Daniel froze and ceased breathing out air as Seongwoo held his head and stuck his tongue into his mouth, lapping at his tongue.

 A second later, to his amazement, Daniel had joined him. He’d expected to be shoved off and scolded, not that the man would respond in turn, almost as eager as he was. Their tongues swirled together, slow, curious, and sweet. They kept the kiss going as long as they could, ignoring any sensations besides the sound of waves and the alluring, addictive feel, taste, and smell of each other.

 When Seongwoo reluctantly pulled off to breathe, he wiped his mouth and flashed a triumphant grin to his shocked friends who looked like they wanted to applaud him.

 "Oh, you can breathe. That's good. Next time you get CPR, try to give a sign with words. Well, I should go continue work. Don’t go into the water today and take a rest."

 Daniel stood up and walked away, flushing furiously and covering his mouth. He couldn’t look at any of them, seeming mortified and stunned. Seongwoo watched him go, laughing softly and tossing his head back. He felt exhilarated and proud of himself. That was the most thrilling and daring thing he'd ever done and the surge of adrenaline and confidence was powerful.

 The girls sat down, hugging and then excitedly slapping him, both relieved and surprised.

 Somi praised with a proud expression, "I can't believe you really did that. You had way more balls than I ever gave you credit for."

 Mina, on the contrary, appeared slightly concerned, glancing at the distant figure brushing at his red ears, shoulders slumped.

 "He was nice to you before but now I don't know. You molested him while pretending you were unable to breathe. He might think you staged the whole drowning thing to do this. There goes your chance…"

 Seongwoo smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. I thought about it already, believe me. I took the risk and did it anyway. I figured that he's just too hot to resist. It's worth not talking to him again to kiss him once. We’re going to be leaving soon and he’s likely straight anyway. That was hot though, right? Didn’t we put on a good show?"

 "Super hot and steamy. Rated M movie level."

 "Seemed like he was a great kisser."

 Seongwoo smirked and chuckled. "He was. Possibly the best, though it's a shame it was so short."

 Mina snorted. "I can't believe you call that short."

 "Just how many hours is long then? You horndog."

 Somi smiled widely in admiration and raised up her hand over his head. Seongwoo smiled brightly as he gave her a high five and then jumped up, looking at his sand-soaked clothes.

 "Yuck. I’ve become the Sandman."

 "We could all use a shower. Let's go back."

 They left the beach with their arms around each other, not leaving behind any regrets, leaving with good memories. Seongwoo didn’t expect that they’d be interacting with Daniel even if they did come to the beach the next day. There wasn’t much reason to if they couldn’t ogle or chat with the sexy lifeguard anyway.

 

 

 

Seongwoo didn't know where his friends were. Hell, he didn't exactly recall where he was right then either. Some party on some beach at night. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that this music was amazing and he felt fantastic thanks to the alcohol coursing through his veins.

 The heavy bass line resounded with him and his loose, tingly body started to pop and tick to the electronic beat, a sloppy smile on his face. As he started to feel the song more, his body moved in grander, more calculated manners. He took from his dance lessons years ago, creating an impromptu popping routine. People cleared a small space for him to continue, some forming a circle as they watched him with impressed expressions.

 He turned flashily and then smoothly grooved, sliding his feet and twisting his arms, feeling extremely into it and confident with the onlookers and this song which was amazing. It channeled his inner Michael Jackson.

 "Oh, you're pretty good~" came a deep, accented voice from behind him.

 Seongwoo did a flashy spin and graceful bow like a gentleman.

 "Thank you so much, Daniel. You are welcome to join my stage. Dance with me."

 The blonde smiled lazily his eyes twinkling and slightly hazy. Both of them seemed pleased to bump into each other. Things weren’t as awkward as they would have been sober. Thank heaven for alcohol sometimes.

 "I'm a bit drunk so I won't be as good as usual. Just so you know."

 "Same here. I haven't danced in years. Plus, I'm fucking wasted. I'm the last to judge. I came to Busan for my vacation to have a good time. Help me out."

 "Sure. I can do that. I'm good at that."

 They started to pop and turn together, steps clumsy and their bodies tilting because of the alcohol in their systems. Seongwoo appreciated him openly with a wolfish grin.

 "You're good at many things I see. Swimming, dancing, exercising, flying kites, rescuing people."

 "I can surf and skateboard, cook and game too."

 Seongwoo giggled, smiling wide. "And kiss, don't forget that. You’re a pro at that."

 Daniel laughed shyly, face turning red. His steps faltered. Seongwoo saved him from slamming into some people in the crowd, holding on to his arm. They looked at each other for awhile, Daniel surprised and Seongwoo grinning sloppily.

 "What's the matter? Something I said?"

 Daniel chewed on his lip, face clouding. "More like something I did. I just remembered yesterday. You didn't come to the beach today..."

 The brunette played cool, casually shrugging. "I figured you didn't want me to. So we planned something else.”

 “Why wouldn’t I? I was the one that mistook an accident for..." Daniel drifted off, scratching his head and turning hesitant.

 Seongwoo blurted, “It was no mistake. The drowning was but the kiss, no. I meant that. I figured you would hate me after that though."

 "Hate you?" He cocked his head, brows folding down.

 Seongwoo smiled brightly as he muttered, "so cute, like a freaking puppy" under his breath. Daniel heard, flushing deeper and scratching at his head awkwardly.

 "Yeah, a man you were trying to save kissed you even though you're straight. Anyone would be angry. And it probably seemed like I staged drowning, like I’m ridiculing the importance of your job."

 "Well, I'm not. Angry or straight. And I um, enjoyed that. Though I felt embarrassed because I lost my control in front of your friends. That's why I ran away then. I was extremely embarrassed."

 Seongwoo’s smile wouldn’t quit, his body becoming more relaxed as he was relieved of some emotional baggage.

 "Oh, is that why? That's good to hear. I'm glad I came to this party then. That I could hear that."

 "Me too. Really glad."

 They smiled sweet and goofily for a long while, both flushing coral under the fairy lights dangling under the tent.

 "It's noisy here. Want to sit down outside and talk?" Daniel asked as he slid his arm up to take Seongwoo's hand.

 Seongwoo grasped his hand eagerly and nodded so hard his neck was at risk of snapping. "Yes! I'd love to."

 

 

 

They walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand, still holding hands. Daniel used his other hand to point up. Seongwoo looked up, smiling wide in delight.

 "Wow, it's so clear today. I see actual stars. Woah~ Most of the time I forget they exist over our country because you can't see them living in a city with all the smog."

 "Yeah, you can't see them here all that often. I guess our stars brought them out to play."

 "Stars? Ah, you mean my moles? You have some too?"

 I never noticed that, is that fate, Seongwoo thought as he reached his right hand up to point to where three dots we're in the center of his cheek. Daniel chuckled, pointing to the other side.

 "That's your most charming point yet you don't recall what side they’re on?" the blonde teased lightly.

 "Oh, was it this side?" Seongwoo laughed shyly, slightly embarrassed.

 "Yeah, here." Daniel poked his finger gently along three points on his left cheek.

 Seongwoo turned more bashful at the touch but didn't shy away from his smooth, warm fingers.

 "Mine are here. One, two three."

 "Oh, so they are. The other two are faint but you have a constellation too. Cool."

 "Yup, we're constellation brothers."

 Seongwoo wrinkled his nose. "Brothers? No thanks. Then I can't kiss you. Omo, what's with me? I really can't control my mouth when I'm drunk."

 They both giggled, shyly covering their mouths with their less than perfect teeth, eyes popped like cherries.

 “I’m sorry, by the way. About attacking you. I was drowning earlier but I wasn’t having issues breathing. Thanks for saving me. It really wasn’t planned.”

 “You’re welcome. Though, I must say that you didn’t seem so sorry after you did it.”

 Seongwoo bit his exposed tongue and scratched his jaw, avoiding Daniel’s playfully narrowed eyes.

 “Well, I was but I wasn’t that much. I wanted to kiss you this whole week. Even if I never saw you again and offended you, it was worth it. To kiss a sexy straight man that I was crushing on and would never see again likely. That was the wildest, hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

 Daniel laughed again, covering his lower face which was likely flushed but too dark to see this far out from civilization.

 “I was really shocked that I didn’t know what to do after. I thought I misunderstood and got carried away. I wanted to kiss you all week too. So, I jumped when you did that, forgetting where we were and what the situation was. I figured you were wilder and bolder than you seemed. That maybe earlier you were just acting.”

 “Ah, I wasn’t acting. I’m very much a shy, awkward duck. I’m gay but the introverted, reclusive kind. My girl friends planted that crazy, perverted idea in my mind and I just acted impulsively. Normally, I’d never have the guts to pull something like that off.”

 “Oh, I see. I’m pretty outgoing but I felt like I should be more subtle with you. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

 Seongwoo giggled, flrtily slapping his arm. “You were too subtle. I thought you were just nice to everyone. You could have been a little more direct.”

 “Well, I’m polite but I’m not all THAT nice and smiley to just anyone. Only those I’m interested in.”

 “If it weren’t for my friends, I wouldn’t have had the foggiest idea. You seemed way too hot to be gay.”

 “Why can’t gay men be hot? Haha. Maybe it’s not as common in Seoul but it’s more common in Busan than you think. We just happen to be pretty masculine in general. It’s the Busan way. I’m a Busan sanaii (strong boy) and we’ve got swag~”

 “Swag~ Yeah, oh yeah, say yeah, uh!”

 They started imitating things that they saw on hip hop programs that all young people knew. It was nonsensical English. They had fun being fools and cracking up together, both still past tipsy, though the cool, salty ocean breeze sobered them up somewhat. They somehow ended up closer to each other in the process, Seongwoo tucked under Daniel’s arm, their faces so close that their noses would bump if he tipped his head up a fraction. Daniel smiled sweetly, brushing some stray strands off Seongwoo’s forehead.

 “This should be not subtle enough for you. You’re incredibly handsome. Did you know that?”

 Seongwoo chuckled, grinning bashfully, pressing more subtly into the firm, meaty shoulder he was using as a pillow. “I may or may not have heard that from time to time.”

 Daniel gazed at him warmly as he traced his fingers over the other’s sharp features. “Pretty and funny and bratty and not the least bit humble. Hmm, you get more attractive every second, don’t you?”

 “So do you. I like your voice. And your face. And your body is a hundred out of ten.”

 A sexy, smug smile crossed the blonde’s handsome face. “A hundred, huh? Damn, that’s some praise. I like your face and your body and your voice too. Anyone would. You seem like you’ll be famous someday. Like you’re born to be on TV. Do you have any plans for that?”

 Seongwoo reached up to curiously trace Daniel’s face as he’d done, eyes appreciating and taking in every inch of his soft features.

 “Well, I’m studying acting for now. I’ve also had thoughts of joining a company to practice my singing and dancing. I would like to do it all if possible. Maybe part-time singer and actor.”

 “Wow. An all-rounder. I’m sure you’d be good at variety and modeling too.”

 “Ah, modeling? That’s a cinch. I’ve been doing that part-time for work. Easiest way to get money for other sorts of lessons and school.”

 “Figures. Wonder where I could see your stuff. If I search your name, will your photos come up?”

 “Maybe? There’s not many Ongs in the world, so some of my stuff comes up. If you want to see the good stuff though, I recommend my Instagram. I’m a master at taking selfies.”

 “Are you? I should get your signature so that later when you become famous, I can brag about it and get people to come to this beach. Say that you visited here before your debut and that you made great memories here.”

 Seongwoo snorted. Daniel scrunched up his face and bopped his nose.

 “I’m not sure that I’ll ever be famous enough to make a difference but sure. I’ll give you my signature just in case we never meet again. I do like this beach and you’ve certainly helped me make good memories thus far.”

 “Would you like to make more? I’m good at helping city boys have a good time down under,” Daniel huskily whispered near his lips as he caressed his jawline.

 Seongwoo’s breath hitched and he swallowed back a moan, eagerly looking down and pressing forward, hoping that Daniel would kiss him soon. “If it’s the sort of memory that I cannot easily say on TV, then hell yes. Let’s get it.”

 The mood broke, stopping Daniel in the midst of a kiss. “Pfft. Let’s get it? You really don’t have much experience with this, do you?”

 Seongwoo laughed nervously, face heating and mentally slapping himself. “I really don’t. I’m worse when I’m sober. At least I’m talking and haven’t buried myself in the sand thanks to the liquid courage.”

 “That is true. It’s fine. I happen to find this dorky reversal charm of yours really cute and funny. Let’s make some more memories before you leave Busan, hmm?”

 “Yes, please. I’ll shut up now, so I don’t ruin the mood again.”

 "That’s a good idea. I think I know the best way to keep you quiet to prevent that.”

 Daniel chuckled huskily and smirked as he tipped Seongwoo’s chin up and brought his mouth slowly down. Seongwoo’s eyes fluttered closed and he hummed softly as their lips pressed ever so gently together. Daniel turned out to be an even more fantastic kisser when he was prepared. He couldn’t get enough of him, not even stopping to breathe this time as they made out under the moon and stars to the background noise of softly crashing waves and distant pop music.

 

 

 

 Daniel and Seongwoo were resting on some lounge chairs near the equipment shed they happened to spend most of their night in. They had left early in the morning to shower and change, both coming back in fresh clothes—Seongwoo in yellow shorts and a blue sweater and white tennis shoes since what he’d worn was too hot yesterday, Daniel in black shorts and an opened T-shirt with palm trees that made his tan skin glow all the more. They stopped talking, hands together and sharing a Pepsi, when familiar guests showed up to interrupt their late morning date.

 “Oh, look who’s here.”

 “We finally found you.”

 “And now we’ve got some idea why he came back at seven and left without us.”

 “So, you’ve been with Daniel, eh~”

 The girls interrupted the flirting, sunglassed pair listening to music. They continued to tease the pair as they set out their towels, sat down to apply sunscreen, wearing shorts, sandals, straw hats, and tank tops. Daniel turned down the music so that the group could chat and told them that he’d brought a cooler with drinks if they got thirsty.

 Seongwoo gave them a secretive smile, his radiant, pale skin turning pink.

 “Maybe or maybe not. I don’t need to answer to you girls. Since you’re not my mother.”

 Daniel leaned in to whisper, “You can tell them if you want. I don’t mind. It’s not like if anyone knew, I would get fired.”

 Seongwoo giggled because the breath and light kisses between sentences made his sensitive skin tickle. He turned to Daniel to whisper while his friends watched them curious with wide grins.

 “I’ll tell them later. Not when you’re around at least. I’ll make them wait and suffer a bit first.”

 “Such an evil kitty. Yet another side to get addicted to. Ah, I hate to go. But it’s about time for my shift.”

 “Hmm, you have to work, I guess. Don’t want any kids floating off to sea or kites feeling lonely in a tree somewhere.”

 Daniel growled, hugging him loosely and biting on his ear. “A lifeguard does a lot more than that. Don’t belittle my work.”

 Seongwoo laughed and bit his lip as Daniel chewed lightly on his ear, sending delicious shivers and heat through him. The girls gasped and covered their mouths with one hand as they squealed, the other hand slapping each other’s knee excitedly. They were clearly having fun watching the two handsome gay men all over each other, hardly being subtle about the fact that they’d grown incredibly close overnight.

 “I won’t, I won’t. Sorry~ Lifeguards are very important and cool. They do incredible things. Manly things.”

 “Exactly. We do. I might have to help kids rebuild sandcastles and catch crabs here and there. But it’s worth it if I can look cool while rescuing someone. Like yourself.”

 Seongwoo groaned and covered his face in shame, thinking of what had happened the other day—the epitome of lameness. Daniel laughed softly, kissing him affectionately over his starry moles. Then, he turned to the girls with a playful expression, almond eyes narrowed.

 “Don’t go surfing today by yourself, girls. I’ll take a break in the afternoon for an hour or two. I’ll teach you. All of you. Even the more hopeless one who’s a weak swimmer.”

 All three turned to him with starry eyes and amazed expressions. Seongwoo appeared as if he was about to drool or faint from the idea.

 “Get out! You can even surf?!”

 Daniel cocked his head in confusion, long blond hair sweeping across his forehead. “Yes? I think a large part of the male population here has learned how to surf. We spend a lot of time on the beach and surfing is fun.”

 “Wah… Mina, we should move here, don’t you think?”

 “I’m tempted to. Daniel, do you happen to have straight friends as cool and perfect as you are?”

 “Yeah, we don’t even care if they’re as handsome or stacked. Being able to swim and surf.”

 “A manly, gentlemanly type with a thick accent. Do you know anyone like that you could introduce us to?”

 “Sure. Though I’ve got to say that I’m the best catch amongst my friends. So, you might be a bit disappointed.”

 He winked at Seongwoo, making the brunette flush and giggle.

 “Damn. Seriously why are all the good ones gay or taken?”

 “In this case, it’s BOTH. Kimchi slap in the face times double.”

 Seongwoo giggled again, giving them a sympathetic look, possessively patting the blonde’s bare chest. “Don’t worry. We still have a week. There’s plenty of time. Tons of fish in the sea.”

 "And tons of good men in Busan,” Daniel finished with a reassuring smile.

 The girls grumbled, laying back on their towels and looking out wistfully at the sea. They didn’t seem fully convinced.

 “I’m going, Seongwoo. Relax and be good. I’ll come visit on my rounds when I can. Miss you.”

 Daniel stood up and then leaned down, hovering over Seongwoo’s blue and white striped chair. The girls simultaneously turned their heads sideways and slipped down their sunglasses so they could get a good look at the pair sweetly pecking each other. They kissed a few lingering times, Seongwoo’s hand cradling Daniel’s head, threading into his blonde hair, pressing eagerly into his lips. Daniel let the kisses continue, staying a teasing distance, smirking in amusement.

 “Miss you too.”

 “Be safe, stay hydrated. Bye.”

 “Hmm, bye.”

 They kissed several times between each sentence, one seeming unable to go and the other seeming unable to let him go. The girls who found it entertaining at first were now feeling jealous and rolling their eyes. It was a cute, romantic display but it made their stomachs turn unpleasantly. They had thought that they hadn’t wanted a relationship but that first lovey dovey stage was so sweet that it made them sort of wish they could be in one again, forgetting the difficulties of later on.

 “You’re not going yet? I said bye.”

 “I can’t seem to go. You’re pulling me in like a magnet.”

 “Niel…”

 “Ongie…Bye. Okay, this time for real.”

 “Hing. Not yet. One more good one.”

 Finally, the two stopped kissing after one large, long, rather passionate one. Daniel softly ruffled and smoothed down Seongwoo’s hair while Seongwoo looked like he was a second away from passing out from the sheer bliss. The girls scrunched up their nose and squeezed each other’s hands to hold back their fangirl squeals.

 Then, Daniel was on his way to change into his lifeguard clothes and Seongwoo was watching him wistfully with a dazed expression, biting on his fingernails while smiling goofily. Once Daniel was out of ear-shot the girls jumped up, sitting on the lounge chair next to him and slapping his bent up bare legs.

 “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

 “What happened last night? We lost sight of you at the party and figured you’d come back when you got tired and sober. Never would we have expected…”

 “You spent the night with Daniel, didn’t you? Did you two hook up? How far did you go?”

 “Tell us everything right now!”

 “Spill, spill, spill!”

 Seongwoo told them in detail what had occurred at the party from the moment that he’d lost sight of them up until their kisses at the beach. Then he hesitated, biting his lip and flushing.

 “The rest is a secret. Anyway, I was with him all night and it was amazing. But we didn’t sleep much. Because, well…you know.”

 They squealed and clapped their hands together and then slapped his legs some more. They insisted that he say more details but he refused, feeling shy. Seongwoo wasn’t one to talk about his sex life, even with his friends. He figured they’d be weirded out by gay sex, honestly. Another part of him felt like it was wrong to discuss intimate details with someone that they barely knew without his permission. He wasn’t sure how much detail Daniel would approve of telling their story.

 He couldn’t stop grinning and giggling as he thought about what happened in the equipment shed last night though.

 “Look at his face! He’s imagining it. This brat! How dare you have an amazing hook-up and not tell us about it~”

 “It must have been really fantastic. Think about us. We’re single and thirsty here. At least let us live vividly through your experience.”

 “No, no, no. What happens in that shed stays in that shed.”

 “Oh my god, they did it in a shed? On the beach? You didn’t go to his home you all were that into it and eager? Wah, that must have been really exciting.”

 “Ugh, it sounds so hot. You lucky bitch! I love you but I so hate you right now!”

 Seongwoo laughed, happily taking the hits from the envious, overly excited girls. He himself was still so blissfully out of it he could barely believe his luck or that he wasn’t dreaming. Them freaking out made him realize how real and blessed he was. He’d hooked up with the hottest, sweetest guy on the planet. He hadn’t been straight, he’d been equally interested, and things had happened so easily.

 “I am, aren’t I? Busan is the greatest city in the world, I think. I love Busan! Let’s live here instead~” he spread his arms out and shouted at the top of his lungs.

 They laughed and shouted a long with him. “Busan is the greatest! We love Busan! Forget Seoul! We’re not going back!” After shouting this they collapsed against each other in giggles, sharing in a snug group hug on the lounge chairs.

 “You know what’s funny? At first Daniel doubted if I was straight because I was hanging out with you two. He thought that maybe I was dating two girls at once.”

 “Pfft. You wish.”

 “Like your nerdy, super gay ass has the game to get us both.”

 “I know, right? You’re great as friends and all but I wouldn’t want to date you even if I were slightly straight. You’re both so difficult.”

 They opened their mouths to object but then they smiled, snuggling into their best friend’s shoulder, using it as a pillow.

 “Truth.”

“Me too, truth.”

 “At least you girls know it. I love you anyway. No matter your issues with men, you will at least always have me.”

 He patted them on the top of their hats and they squeezed his waist affectionately. “That’s good. Seongwoo is the greatest. We don’t need other men anyway. For now.”

 “Yeah, but Seongwoo is mine to marry if he needs a cover up.”

 “Wanna fight?”

 “Yeah, I’ll fight you for him.”

 “How about no fighting? Let’s just chill.” He chuckled, patting them and breaking up their kicking battle with his slightly stronger, longer legs.

 “But should we be doing this?”

 “Is it okay? Wouldn’t Daniel get jealous? Does he possibly think you’re bi?”

 Seongwoo smirked. “That’s the plan. Don’t you know that jealousy makes sex all the better?”

 “Seongwoo! What a filthy mind. You had this side?”

 Mina was friends with Seongwoo not quite as long as Somi and since she was more innocent and pure as well as less experienced with men and younger, he hadn’t felt comfortable showing his naughtier side or discussing sex with her like he had occasionally with Somi, usually only when they were tipsy and hanging out in the privacy of the dorms.

 Somi cackled, lightly pinching his waist. “That’s what I’m talking about. Something to really celebrate. Naughty Seongwoo is back! Aw, I missed him~”

 “There’s a naughty version of Seongwoo? Why you didn’t show me that, oppa? I knew you were closer to Somi.” Mina pouted and Seongwoo pinched her marshmallow cheek.

 “Eh~ So-Mi-La-Ti-Do knew me longer and you’re such a ball of fluff. I felt weird saying something dirty around you, Minari. Like I soiled you.”

 “I’m not as innocent as I look, oppa! I’ve done things too! Hmph. Mean~”

 Somi giggled evilly as she pinched and pulled Mina’s extra fluffy cheek. “Aigoo, this girl is so cute. Like a Pomeranian. You’ve got a long way to go before you can dirty talk with us adults.”

 Seongwoo laughed but insisted Somi stop teasing before Mina got genuinely upset. It was true they loved her but didn’t see her as fully an adult. She couldn’t even drink a full beer and watching a sex scene in a movie she had to cover her face and peek between her fingers. They popped open cans of Pepsi Daniel had left behind, watching the ocean and listening to music from the borrowed radio that played a specific playlist the resort recommended for weary travelers.

 

 

 Flashback to Last Night

 

Things were getting too hot and heavy for the pair to remain at risk of being publicly sighted. Seongwoo was lying in the sand with his denim jacket used like a blanket keeping his hair from getting sandy while Daniel laid half over him, caressing his chest under his white T-shirt. Seongwoo hummed and moaned, his body being stirred and lifted like Daniel was controlling it with strings--that being his sinful electric fingers.

 "No more..."

 Seongwoo pulled his mouth away and collapsed, remaining still for the first time since Daniel had been playing drums on his skin. Daniel looked down with surprise and slight disappointment, licking at his swollen plump lips that appeared almost purple in the moonlight. Seongwoo turned to face him with a lazy smirk, breath ragged, hair slightly damp and sticking to his forehead.

 "Any more and I'm going to jump you in public. I'm already too fired up..."

 "Ah, I see. Hmm, if I find us a private spot we won't be disturbed by, would you be interested in continuing?" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as well but looking even hotter than the pretty brunette could pull off.

 "Hell yes! Why are you waiting time asking if we could be boning right now? Get up!"

 Daniel chuckled, standing up a bit slower than the tussled, dazzling, thoroughly kissed brunette who got up like an acrobat in his excitement.

 "Funny how Seoul people put it. So blunt and not the least bit romantic," Daniel commented with a chuckle, taking his hand after helping put on his jacket.

 "Ah, well, I didn't mean...it's romantic of course. And I like you. It's not like it is a one-night hook up. If you give me your number later, then I'll definitely--"

 The flustered, embarrassed man fell into silence by Daniel holding his jaw tenderly and kissing his moles.

 "That's good to hear. I know I flippantly commented earlier about teaching city boys to have fun, but I do actually like you as well. I am thankful you feel the same. I'll give you my number and wait like an eager puppy for you to contact me. For now, let's spend the rest of this night together."

 Seongwoo gazed up at the warmly smiling blonde with stars in his eyes. "Yes, let's do that. We can make it even more amazing I’m sure. Once we get away from the public eye."

 "Follow me. It's going to be a little bit of a walk. Can you handle it?"

 "Hmm? Sure, oh, woah... maybe not. The world spun there for a second. Ah, so that’s what a Beyblade feels like…"

 Daniel caught Seongwoo before he fell all the way over, looking like a tipping Jenga tower, hooking his arms around the other’s slender waist.

 "Probably easier if you take off your shoes. Or shall I carry you?"

 Seongwoo shook his head after a fit of giggles Daniel commented were the cutest sound ever. He laughed so hard he would have fallen over again if Daniel wasn't circling his waist with his sturdy arms.

 "My friends would never ever let me down if they saw it."

 "Ah, speaking of. Won't they worry if you disappear? Didn't you come here together? Maybe you should at least call and say you’re with me."

 "Pfft. Those bitches. They got tired and went home already. They're probably passed out and snoring now. Worried Shmurried."

 Daniel cackled at that. "Is that so? Well, I'll be sure to take care of you in their stead. I'll get you back to your room. You won't be getting anywhere with these shoes on though."

 "I'm not a kid. You don't need to do that. Or so I say but actually I like it. Ddongwu likes it when handsome men baby him."

 Seongwoo held Daniel's shoulders for balance as Daniel helped him out of his brown strappy sandals like a kid, giggling and flushing like a school girl. Daniel glanced up in the midst, smiling soft in amusement, eyes full of affection and so very gentle that they melted what was still solid in Seongwoo's core.

 "Ddongwu, huh? I like to care for pretty, cute men who seem capable but are actually rather helpless. Baby."

 Seongwoo snorted and slapped the other's back, beside himself with an attack of feels. By the time Daniel stood up with his sandals in hand, Seongwoo was gasping for breath, laughing so hard he nearly teared.

 "That was supposed to flatter you, not make you die with amusement," Daniel scowled, holding back his laughter, pretending to be annoyed.

 "It's not that-- I liked it--- but it's still funny-- out of the blue-- you're too cute--" Seongwoo commented between gasps, collapsing and covering his face as he cackled like a drunken maniac.

 "Alright, you dork. Stop laughing so you can breathe. Let's get going. At this rate, boning won't happen until the sun rises."

 "Oh, that can't happen! Boning must commence soon so we can do it at least twice before the sun rises and then once more after watching that. Also, if I can’t breathe, you can just do CPR on me~ I probably won’t stick my tongue in your mouth this time but no promises!"

 Daniel laughed softly, watching with fondly as Seongwoo attempted to run with his bare feet getting stuck in mounds of sand. He only had to take wide steps, barely increasing his heart rate, to keep up. Five minutes later, Seongwoo had depleted all the energy he had left, complaining his legs felt like they had textbooks tied on. Daniel slowed and shortened his steps, pulling Seongwoo along gently but not forcing him to walk faster than he felt capable of.

 "You're such a gentleman..."

 "All Busan men are, I'm pretty sure. Maybe not to everyone but in general, we’re hospitable, helpful people."

 "Hmm, it's very... appealing and addictive and-- Gah! A snake! Fuck, fuck, fuck, get away, fuck!"

 "Where? Did it bite you? Wait, eh~ There's no way there's a snake on the beach."

 At the speed of light at Seongwoo’s shout, Daniel picked up the panicked brunette that clung to him, easily swinging his body out of the danger zone he'd stepped in a second ago as if he were a bag of rocks. Seongwoo was left dazed as Daniel dug in the sand. He blinked, wondering how strong Daniel was to get him there that quickly, a full-grown man that was just as tall as him nearly.

 "That was hot..."

 Luckily, Daniel misunderstood his sentence. "Ah, this, you mean? There's some sparklers left and matches. Can't believe people leave these here. It's dangerous, not to mention terrible for the environment. If they just walk a couple blocks up, there's trash cans--"

 He stopped to sigh in irritation. "Whatever. I'm not on duty right now. I'm not going to think about lazy people littering. How's your foot? Let me see it. Did you get burned?"

 "Daniel....Will these still work even though they've been buried in the sand and stepped on?"

 Daniel set down his foot after carefully observing it for a few seconds longer than necessary because he thought it was an adorable shape.

 "Hmm? They might. As long as they haven't gotten wet. Why? Would you like to see them lit?"

 Seongwoo looked at the standing blonde, fidgeting with the sparkler sticks, large hopeful eyes looking much like a kitten. He nodded slowly. "...Can we?"

 Daniel laughed brightly, covering his mouth. Then, he grabbed Seongwoo's face and kissed him hard before enveloping him in a tight embrace, swaying back and forth.

 "Goodness, you are so cute, ottokhae~"

 Seongwoo smiled bashfully, pressing into his shirted wide shoulder and lightly squeezing his broad back. Then he patted it and attempted to pull away. After several more seconds, the affectionate man reluctantly let him go.

 "Right. There will be more time for that later. Let's light these up. Baby Ddongwu wants the pretty fireworks and so he shall get it."

 Seongwoo looked down, biting his lip and flushing shyly. It was truly what he wanted and he couldn't get enough of how Daniel baby talked and cared for him and now was willing to spoil him rotten.

 "Here~" Daniel lit one sparkler at the end with the crumpled paper, then handed the unlit end to him.

 "Be careful now. Hold it out and wave it around slowly. The sparks might jump towards you, but don’t panic." 

 Daniel stood back a safe distance, watching with a serene smile as Seongwoo swung the sparkling stick emitting a bright white light in swirls, face full of awe and wonder. He got lost in a daze, thinking he’d seen a lot of beautiful things considering where he lived but Seongwoo at that moment had to top them all, he should be added to the list of national wonders.

 "Wah. Pretty~"

 Daniel chuckled softly, getting another ready to light to give to Seongwoo as well, not needing any for himself since he'd played with them a lot. It was a common activity to do on the beach at night.

 "Baby likes it, huh? That's good. But still, Baby is prettier."

 Seongwoo's face scrunched and warmed, turning several years younger at the sincere compliment out of the blue. "Stop it~ And by that, I mean never stop. I am pretty, huh? But I never get tired of hearing it. Especially from gorgeous guys I'm planning to bone."

 Daniel laughed like a dork, shyly covering his face, feeling his ears getting red. He scratched behind his ear, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut.

 "Wow, you're so different when you're tipsy. I like it. I don't really know how to deal with it yet because it's such a surprise. But I definitely like it. Baby is so full of surprises."

 Seongwoo set down the sparkler that was only smoking now, holding his hands with begging gestures and a whiny pout for another. "Ddongwu wants another. Pwease~"

 "Alright, here. Take that and everything you want, take it all. My heart too. Oh, wait, you already did, I think? Hahaha. You're so full of charms."

 Seongwoo giggled evilly. "Am I? Then, give me a kiss?"

 Daniel lightly pressed his pursed lips on the cheek Seongwoo offered, chuckling low in his throat. "Ah, I can't get enough of you. And I've barely even seen you."

 Seongwoo gave a flirty wink that was more hilarious than sexy because it was a total flop. "Well, don't sweat yourself, hot stuff. You're going to be seeing a lot of me really soon. Because I'm gonna get butt naked~ hehehe."

 Daniel brushed his nose and shook his head, having a hard time stopping laughing. "I'm looking forward to that. First, enjoy yourself. We've got three more sparklers. Knock yourself out~"

 "Daniel, guess what I'm writing! Hint is you! And it’s in English. You are blah blah blah. Three letters."

 Daniel already had an idea because he gave too much hints. He pretended to be deliberating seriously, scratching his chin and tilting his head left and right as he looked at the letters Seongwoo was writing (too tipsy to understand that he was writing backwards).

 "Hmm. Is it fun? Sun? Run? Bot? Dot? Lot? Ahhhhhh I got it. H. O. T. It's hot, right? I'm hot? You really think so? Hahaha. Thank you. I'm extremely flattered."

 "Now you try~ Spell something."

 "No, I shouldn't. There's just two left..." He shook his hands and stepped away.

 Seongwoo chased him, insisting he do it, begging ‘Ddongwu wants Niel try, so Niel musts try, pwease~’. Daniel took the sparkler in the end, scared that they'd end up burned by the flying sparks as he staggered about on knobby legs. It was dangerous for clumsy people to be drunk.

 He purposely spelled out a long word in English that Seongwoo wouldn't get so that he could tease him. It was gorgeous. 

 "Ah, come on! Even if I was sober, I wouldn't have gotten that. What does it even mean? Girl G us? Gore gee us? Gorge yes?"

 Daniel refused to tell him until later when he was whining and shaking his hand like a child, begging to know already, assuming it was something bad.

 “It means that you’re extremely beautiful. Like on the level of masterpiece.”

 “You…it…I… Oh, my god, I want you so bad, I can’t wait.”

 Daniel who had just unlocked the equipment shed was shocked when Seongwoo flung himself, circling his neck, grabbing his head, and slamming their lips together. The brunette wasted no time forcing his lips to part and sliding his tongue in, moaning huskily in the depths of his throat, clearly aroused intensely.

 The sound and the feel of that lithe body and smooth lips spiked Daniel’s desire level up instantly. He closed the door, falling back on a rack of boards that almost toppled since Seongwoo had tossed him off balance and was pressing his full weight on him as if trying to crawl up his body and shove him down to the floor.

 For a moment, Daniel kissed him back with a swirling, hot tongue, running his hands along his curved back. Seongwoo sucked and bit his lip, cutely growling, rubbing their erections together, his hands tugging at the strand of hair at the back of the blonde’s head. Daniel groaned, digging his hands into his lower back, eagerly pressing his hips forward in a rocking motion, excited tingles spreading through his ablaze nerves.

 “Ah, Seongwoo, wait, ha…”

 Eventually, Daniel got a grip of his senses and gently pushed Seongwoo off of him, pulling down his hands and setting them at his sides. Seongwoo was panting, eyes dark with desire and directed at him like a starving predator.

 “Stay there a moment. We don’t need to rush, that’s what I want to say. We have all night. Let’s…slow down a bit. Before we get hurt. There’s lots of things here that could fall on us if we aren’t careful.”

 Daniel had a hard time getting his speech out, distracted by how beautiful Seongwoo looked in blue and white, tinted a pale turquoise from the moonlight streaming in through the shed window. In this lighting, his features looked soft and fairy-esque.

 “Wah, you are…simply breathtaking. Gorgeous…”

 Seongwoo closed his impossibly long-lashed eyes, a shaky, soft hum of excited pleasure slipping through his wavy, thin, parted lips as Daniel traced his features with explorative, ever so gentle fingers. He started with his face, then moved to his collar, slowly removing his jacket. After caressing the curves of his hourglass, slender figure with his hands, he lifted the bottom of the t-shirt, bit by bit, brushing his fingers along the pale, smooth skin that was gradually revealed to the world. Daniel stayed in the shadows, only his arms, hands and Seongwoo bathed in the moonlight, like they were filming some aesthetic porno.

 With each swipe, brush, poke, and press, Seongwoo’s breath hitched or a faint moan slipped out, his head circling slowly as if he were in the middle of an erotic dance. He was feeling the sensations Daniel gave to him an exponential amount, the desire and anticipation doubled and then tripling as the minutes wore on.

 In one smooth move, Daniel slipped off his T-shirt and then Seongwoo’s. He stepped into the moonlight, holding the slender, tall, pale man against him, their bare upper bodies fitting together like a glove, starkly contrasted in color, size, and shape under the bright pale blue light bathing them. Daniel inhaled the scent of Seongwoo’s sweet neck, his hands gliding back and forth across his smooth back, tracing the dips, curves, and bones under the silky, creamy skin as if he were making something from the finest of silks.

 “I want you too, Seongwoo.”

 Seongwoo held him gently until then. After he confessed that with his husky, accented tone that was now so desperately full of yearning for him alone, Seongwoo was too horny to be gentle or patient. He held Daniel tightly, digging his fingers into his back, his head slipping, pressing Daniel’s up, searching hungrily for his lips in a cloudy haze of arousal. He wasn’t aware of anything at that moment besides the fact that he wanted this man terribly and he was going to have him no matter what.

 Daniel subtly shifted his head, appearing vulnerable and almost shy for a moment before Seongwoo closed his eyes and pressed their parted lips together. They breathed in sharply through their noses, choked pleasure sounds coming from deep in their throats as soon as the tingling, fiery contact happened. In a second, their mouths opened, their tongues on a mission to conquer and battle the other. Their heads turned and tongues twisted in a frenzy as they hungrily explored and claimed every bit of their mouths inside and out.

 Daniel kept the kiss going as he pulled Seongwoo to a barely visible, tiny cot in the corner. They laid on it, moans turning into groans of pain as they bumped into various foreign objects they couldn’t see in the darkness, some sharp. They grinded and made out, Seongwoo clinging to Daniel to keep the contact going as much as possible as he furiously tossed whatever he grabbed from the cot onto the floor, the material sinking dangerously with the weight of two as it was meant to only hold one.

 His knee slipped in the middle of rubbing their fronts together too vigorously and banged on the metal pole at the end of the cot. He stopped to hiss and grab it, Seongwoo chuckling as he comforted him with strokes and kisses on other parts of his body. Once his ear lobe was in the velvety inferno of his mouth and his hand brushing his pert nipples, Daniel completely forget about the pain. His hands went to undo their pants, stopping to stroke new parts of silky, warm flesh he discovered on the other, which earned him airy moans and excited jerks and shivers.

 “Sorry. I have to go for just a second.”

 Seongwoo whined in complaint but let the blonde go after some more persuasive and apologetic kisses. Daniel tugged off his pants and then tugged of Seongwoo’s, leaving them both naked, though it was hard to tell even after their eyes had adjusted. They could see enough that they could at least stick the right things in the right places and could appreciate the general shape of the other’s exquisite body.

 “Hmm? What’s that? Don’t make me wait so long, Niel…” Seongwoo whined, curiously looking towards where the sound of a lid spinning came from.

 Daniel returned to kneel on the cot with a mysterious smile. “You’ll see.”

 “Ah! What’s that! It’s cold!” Seongwoo gasped when Daniels fingers were at his entrance all of a sudden, cold and wet and smelling uniquely sweet.

 “It’s aloe vera. We always have them for sunburn but they’re great for sexual endeavors as well. It’s refreshing and cooling and smells good. Isn’t it soothing?”

 “It’s um…hmm…now that it’s warmed up a bit, it’s nice…” Seongwoo admitted, squirming and pressing into Daniel’s fingers as they rubbed around his entrance.

 “It’s a secret of us beach bums. If it’s alright, may I…?”

 Seongwoo met the gaze of the blonde hovering over him, gently caressing his knees and buttocks. He smiled and nodded.

 “Sure. I’m ready and waiting.”

 “I’ll be gentle.”

 “You…don’t need to be…hmm…”

 Seongwoo tensed initially, rising his hips up from the bed in a graceful roll, his legs trembling and his breath ragged. He relaxed and continued to roll up more off the cot against the thick, wet fingers pumping gradually deeper into him, his gasps becoming raspy moans. They gradually morphed into excited, erratic cries, begging Daniel to push into him deeper and flick against his prostate which he did expertly, watching the pretty man falling apart under him with a smug, appreciative smirk.

 Once Seongwoo seemed like he was about to come, Daniel stopped, shifting his hips forward. He got into position between Seongwoo’s thighs and dived his hard, pulsing member into the stretched, wet hole without warning.

 Seongwoo gasped and cursed, gripping his arms tight and tensing, a violent shiver coursing though his body at the harsh intrusion. His head tossed back and his closed eyes flew open.

 “Ah--!”

 Daniel didn’t think that he’d been too rough but he stopped and apologized for going in without warning. Seongwoo shook his head, pulling the other down for a hot, lazy kiss, showing him he wasn’t upset in the least without words since the ability failed him. After sharing in some sensual kisses, Seongwoo had grown more relaxed, his body allowing Daniel to enter in deeper, his legs curling around his waist and hooking at the ankles, his hands caressing the firm, rippling shoulders.

 “I’ll start now.”

 “O-okay…” he stuttered out.

 They embraced as Daniel began to rock his hips in a shallow, gentle motion. They huffed and moaned into each other’s necks, clinging and tensing, their bodies shivering and dampening, the sound of the cot filled with light squelches, slaps, and creaks from the metal.

 “Ah, oh, ahh, Niel…”

 “Seongwoo, uh, hmm…”

 

 

Later That Day in the Present 

 

 “How am I doing?”

 Daniel smiled wide, a smile more brilliant than the sun and incredibly charming because of his slightly bucked front teeth and the large dimples that appeared in his fluffy cheeks. He reached his large hand up and ruffled Seongwoo’s wet black hair. Seongwoo giggled, smiling shyly as he looked across the board at the shirtless blonde.

 “You’re amazing, Seongwoo. You learn quickly.”

 “Eh~ You’re just saying that. I’m awful. I could only stay on for ten seconds.”

 “No, really. I’m not exaggerating or lying. That much progress in one lesson is great. I’m proud of you. You’re impressive.”

 The one who was most impressive was Daniel. He was an incredible surfer as it turned out. He was practically a professional. He looked so incredibly graceful and confident, as if he were born on a board and literally controlled the waves. It was so hot that if his friends hadn’t been here, he would have taken Daniel straight to the hotel room and literally barred him from leaving it.

 “I’m sure you’re just trying to butter me up so that I’ll hang out with you after your shift. But still. I appreciate it. Thanks for boosting my confidence, Niel. I wish I was athletic like you.”

 “Eh, there’s nothing special about it. Stay the way you are. You’re already perfect. If you were naturally athletic on top of being handsome, charming, funny, and gifted enough to be a model, actor, and singer. Well, then that would just be unfair. It would create a chaotic unbalance in the universe. Not to mention, I’d never get a wink of sleep if your libido and stamina matched.”

 Seongwoo laughed brightly, taking Daniel’s hands off the board and linking them together. They smiled sweetly at each other, kicking their feet in the cool water, the board drifting and rising along with the gentle flow of the turquoise waves. The swooshing wind and cool water, the warm rays beaming down on them, the great company—the moment was exceptionally nice.

 “When are you leaving?”

 The mood sombered as soon as the topic they’d avoided was breached. “I’ll be going in five days.”

 “Ah, I see. I wish you could stay longer.” Daniel reached out to push at the corners tilting down, trying to get Seongwoo to smile again, himself looking like he was struggling as well.

 “Me too. I’ll come back though. Before the summer ends. I’ll do some more modeling work and come back. Maybe next month. Before school starts.”

 Daniel’s face split with his usual breath-taking, radiant smile that put the sun out of a job. “Ah, really? That would be great. If you let me know when, then I’ll use my vacation. We can hang out every day.”

 Seongwoo nodded, smiling wide. “Sounds awesome. I will travel alone then. So my friends can’t interrupt us.”

 “I don’t mind if they’re around. Like I said. I’m an outgoing guy. Not squeamish at all. I don’t hide my affections or orientation.”

 “Yeah, I noticed. Haha. I don’t really either. But I’m a bit shy and secretive.”

 “Alright. Don’t bring your friends. And don’t waste money on a hotel either. Stay with me. In my place.”

 Seongwoo’s eyes widened and then relaxed, twinkling with delight. “Can I?”

 “Yeah, sure you can. If you don’t mind cats and a bit of a mess. The place is small and I’m not so good at picking up after myself. I’ll clean before you come but no promises that it will stay clean for more than a day.”

 “Oh, I don’t mind that. I’m not as clean as my appearance would suggest. I’m well-groomed but I’m not a clean freak.”

 “That’s perfect then. How can you be so perfect? It’s unfair.”

 Seongwoo ducked his head, laughing and flushing. “The one that is perfect is clearly you.”

 “Aw. You sweetheart. I can’t resist you. You’re adorable. Come here, baby.”

 Daniel took his wet hand and held his jaw, pulling his head up. Before Seongwoo could ask why, Daniel had dived in with his head tilted sideways, slick blonde hair falling attractively to one side, almond eyes closed. He watched in a blissful trance as Daniel poured his affection through a soft, sensual kiss that lasted an incredibly long time.

 His heart was racing and his face red as a tomato when Daniel pulled back. Seongwoo hid his head on the board. Daniel chuckled, rubbing and kissing the top of his head. They stayed like that for awhile, loosely embracing and pressing their heads together, legs tangled under the board as well.

 “You’ll give me your contact info before you leave, right?”

 “Of course. Phone number, Instagram, Twitter, Kakao. Anything you want of me, you got it. I’ll keep in touch.”

“I hope so. I’ll be waiting.”

 “Why are we talking about this right now? We’ve got five days left. Silly.” Seongwoo chuckled, laying his cheek on Daniel’s hand, looking out over the shining, rolling water, feeling incredibly peaceful.

 Some ways away, Mina and Somi had abandoned their boards and taken to a splash war in the shallow part, their boisterous laughter ringing clear.

 Daniel poked at his cheek and then kissed it. “You’re sillier. I just want to be clear. That I like you and this isn’t a fling to me.”

 Seongwoo pouted, brows furrowing. “Were you worried that it was with me? I don’t do that. I like you too. Let’s see where this goes.”

 “Yes, that’s what I want. Let’s do that. It’s possible. We are in the same country at least and we both have vacations.”

 “And live alone. Don’t forget that.”

 “So, I can visit you on a vacation too?” Daniel asked hopefully.

 “Yup, you can. Come stay at my place. Though it’s really tiny. It’s a dorm.”

 “Oh, so I would get to see what school life is like? Cool. I can’t wait.”

 “Me neither. But let’s focus on now.”

 “Right. We’ve got five wonderful days to plan out. Where would you like to go?”

 Daniel laid his head down on the board so that they were looking right at each other. Seongwoo smiled shyly but didn’t avoid his eyes. Their connected gaze was full of warmth and affection as they playfully smiled at each other, faces mere inches away.

 “Later. This moment is perfect. I want to enjoy it.”

 “You’re right. It really is perfect. But not as perfect as you.”

 Seongwoo giggled and scrunched up his nose. “Eh, stop that~ You’re terribly cheesy, you know.”

 “You like it. I can tell. So, that’s why I won’t stop.”

 “I do but still. You’re going to make me lactose intolerant before the week is up.”

 “Good. Cheese is expensive in this country.”

Seongwoo snorted and lightly slapped his arm for the terrible joke. “Niel, really~”

Daniel smiled proudly and snickered, stealing his hand and laying it across his face. Seongwoo rubbed his thumb over his smooth, naturally warm skin, smiling serenely.

_I’m never going to get tired of looking at this face. I’m going to ingrain it in my head so that even when we’re apart after this wonderful vacation ends, I won’t ever forget. This perfect, gorgeous, talented, sweet man that I’m going to keep as mine. I don’t need any other souvenir but him. Coming here single, lonely, and tired of relationships. Leaving with an amazing lifeguard boyfriend with the hottest Busan accent._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas after seeing Seongwoo's teaser for Heart Sign a couple weeks ago and I put up a poll with two options, lifeguard or surfer, and lifeguard won. Then I had an image of Daniel running all hot and half naked across the beach like in Baywatch and was sold on the idea. Who else better than to drool over Daniel naked running in slow-motion but Seongwoo, the ab man? haha.
> 
> This wasn't anything serious. Just a fun, hot summer story that I could connect to Ong's first solo project as my celebration/congratulatory gift hehe. Hope that it was a light, enjoyable read~ Thank you for reading another story of mine. You must be sick of seeing my name pop up now lol. Sorry not sorry but I won't retire from short stories or one-shots anytime soon~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
